The invention relates to coaxial dye laser flashlamps and more particularly to the electrodes of such flashlamps.
Such flashlamps include spaced, concentrically arranged tubes of different diameter so as to provide an annular space between the tubes. Circumferentially arranged ring electrodes are located at each end of the tubes and are sealed between the tubes with cement or a graded glass seal. The thus sealed and isolated annular space between the two tubes is then filled with xenon gas. One ring electrode is grounded and the other is subjected to an electrical charge. The charge travels through the xenon gas causing the emission of a bright flash.
The major problem with the above described prior art methods of sealing the electrodes to the tubes is that undesirable substances are introduced into the closed annular gas filled space between the tubes regardless of which method is used. The result is a much shortened lamp life.
The present invention overcomes this deficiency by provision of a series of equally spaced molybdenum strips which have ring electrodes attached to each end. Two of these assemblies are then arranged at each end of and between the tubes. The tubes are then heat fused together in the region of the strips to produce a satisfactory seal.